


Learning to Touch

by RachelCraft



Series: Cohabitation [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Worship, Figuring Things Out, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Praise, Slice of Life, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelCraft/pseuds/RachelCraft
Summary: We do not mind it."Mind what?" he was still looking at the recipe, trying to feign an air of indifference.We do not mind it when you touch us."Oh." It was like the bottom of his stomach had gone out. They'd put off this conversation for a while. "I wasn't sure if it was okay."It is okay. We like being touched.Eddie gulped. "You do?"Yes. We like that you like it.____Eddie and Venom learn that physical contact is definitely allowed.





	Learning to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> No smut, sorry guys, gals and non-binary pals, but I just love the idea of Eddie and Venom learning to love each other's physical forms. Enjoy!

It had been a few months now since the whole Life Foundation fiasco and Eddie and Venom had settled into an equilibrium of sorts. Eddie worked hard at his writing to put food on the table, and every few days they would spend their evenings searching for someone for Venom to snack on. Eddie never minded Venom's constant questions and comments about the human world and quite enjoyed their bickering as he would try his best to explain concepts Venom had trouble grasping. They would sit together and watch TV. They shared meals. Sometimes Eddie didn't even need to ask for Venom to grab something from a high shelf or pull over the blanket from the back of the couch.

It was comfortable, almost domestic. But still there was a barrier between them.

Their bond was strong. Venom could easily sense more about Eddie than Eddie could about Venom, but he was learning quickly. What made him happy made Venom happy, and that was enough. But Venom could tell Eddie wanted more, more than he was willing to admit. Though until he did, Venom could only sense it as an unfocused desire. Something that they couldn't quite pin point.

That was until the first time it happened.

It was still early days, maybe a week or two after rocket explosion. Venom was still gathering their strength back so Eddie had decided they'd spend the evening watching a film. It hadn't taken long to figure out that Venom quite enjoyed watching TV, and they didn't have a preference over what. Soaps, reality shows, even infomercials and the shopping channel. Venom found it all to be fascinating, a way of learning about humanity and all its strange facets, even if Eddie did have to point out that a lot of the 'drama' was over the top. Venom didn't care. They enjoyed the extreme emotions and reactions they saw on screen. They couldn't help but wonder what they would taste like.

Eddie had chosen an action film for tonight's viewing. He'd seen it plenty of times, but thought Venom might like it. They were settled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in Eddie's lap. Venom had materialised their little blob head from out of Eddie's ribs, mostly so they could be nearer the popcorn, but soon they were completely absorbed by the film.

Eddie tried to focus on their bond to see if he could get a sense of what Venom was feeling. Were they amused and entertained, or was Venom already beginning to get bored? What he found - though to him it was still faint - was a sort of contentment. Eddie smiled. Contentment would do just fine. He gave Venom a gentle rub on the head and that's when they both froze.

They hadn't really talked about touching. At least, not like this when there wasn't any danger around. Eddie removed his hand.

"Um, sorry bud. Didn't mean to..." He trailed off and quickly adjusted his position to sit on his hands, in case he accidentally did it again.

Venom wasn't sure what to think. Surprise of course. This is why they had frozen, but the sensation hadn't been an unpleasant one. However they could feel Eddie's shame and guilt and embarrassment like he had done something he wasn't supposed to. Eddie clearly didn't want to talk about whatever had just happened so Venom didn't push it. Besides, there were much more interesting things happening on the TV.

The next time it happened was a week later. Eddie was tapping away on his laptop at the table writing about something that Venom couldn't get interested in. Every time Venom suggested they just simply bite the bad guys head off Eddie would smile and explain how that wasn't an option, even if Venom could tell that secretly he would like to do it.

Venom's attention drifted out towards the window. The glass was dirty, but they could still see enough movement to keep themselves entertained for a while. Eddie paused trying to think of how to phrase his next sentence. Idly he ran the back of a finger along the tendril connected from his shoulder towards Venom's head.

Venom shuddered from the unexpected contact and felt Eddie's mortification hit him like a hammer.

"Shit, sorry dude. I shouldn't- didn't-... sorry."

 Venom turned a questioning eye towards him but Eddie was resolutely staring at his laptop screen.

Venom wasn't used to being touched, at least not in this way. It was strange, but clearly something Eddie wanted to do. Twice he had done it without thinking. Venom decided they would look into the subject more before figuring out how to react. Certainly the people he saw on television touched each other a lot. This must be a human thing.

The third time it happened they were cooking. Eddie was trying his best to prepare an actual dinner for once instead of ordering take out. They'd been to a proper supermarket to pick out groceries. Venom complained the whole time, but Eddie didn't mind. He was starting to get sick of just tater tots and chocolate though. Time for a change. But maybe he had been rather over ambitious thinking he could make mac and cheese from scratch.

**The roux is burning.**

"No it isn't, it's fine," Eddie replied stirring the pot furiously.

**Add more milk.**

"Since when did you become a cooking expert?"

**Food channel. Watch it while you sleep.**

Eddie was currently trying to grate more cheese. Why hadn't he done this before they started?

**Because you are an idiot.**

Venom was a blob on his shoulder, watching while Eddie ruined their dinner.

"You could help you know. You have more hands than I do."

**More fun to watch you fail.**

Eddie snorted a laugh. The roux was definitely burning. Venom poured in more milk and started to whisk while also turning the heat down.

"Thanks." He rubbed his stubbled cheek against Venom's head, then instantly regretted it.

"Sorry, sorry."

He let out a long hard sigh and went back to studying the recipe on his phone. There was that unfocused want again, but Eddie was doing his best to push it deep deep down.

Venom didn't like Eddie feeling this way, like he had done something wrong. They had studied while Eddie slept, not only watching the food channel, but reading articles about the importance of touch. Venom had come to understand that it was part of bonding and they wanted to be bonded to Eddie as much as they could. But it seemed like they would have to take the first step.

**We do not mind it.**

"Mind what?" he was still looking at the recipe, trying to feign an air of indifference.

**We do not mind it when you touch us.**

"Oh." It was like the bottom of his stomach had gone out. They'd put off this conversation for a while. "I wasn't sure if it was okay."

**It is okay. We like being touched.**

Eddie gulped. "You do?"

**Yes. We like that you like it.**

There was a flutter of embarrassment from Eddie's side. He wasn't used to being so frank about these things. But it was something that he wanted to do. Steeling his nerves, he raised his right hand and ran a thumb down from Venom's cheek to where they emerged from his shoulder. Venom gave a gentle hum in return.

"Was that okay?" Eddie asked nervously.

**It was pleasant.**

"Can I do it again?"

**You may.**

He did, but this time it was slower with maybe slightly more pressure. There was a definite hum of happiness in response. It made Eddie smile.

**The sauce is burning.**

"Oh shit!"

After the third attempt at making the sauce and using up all the cheese, they ended up eating take out. It was probably for the best. With the scattered remains of dinner cluttering the coffee table, Eddie had settled on the couch and put on another film for Venom to enjoy. This one was set in space so he expected a running commentary of how unrealistic it all was, but Venom was curiously into it.

They were in the same spot again, just forming a blob from near Eddie's ribs. They could feel Eddie's urge to rub their head again, and even though they had given permission not an hour ago, Eddie was still resisting.

If Venom could have rolled their eyes, they would have. Instead, they took the initiative.

"Um, Vee...what are you doing?" Eddie's right arm was moving by itself, his hand came to rest on Venom's form.

**We said that you could.**

"I know, I just- didn't want to assume that it was-" Eddie spluttered. Venom moved more into Eddie's hand as encouragement.

His fingers were hesitant at first. They moved only slightly as if appreciating the texture and feel of Venom for the first time. And really, he was. It was slick, but not wet. Soft, but firm. Cool, but not cold. He became more confident and made long smooth strokes down Venom's head. They hummed to let him know that they were enjoying it. Soon, they were both watching the film again.

Eddie didn't take his hand off Venom for the entire time. He started mixing up his ministrations to see what got the best response. Long strokes were nice, but short rubbing movements were better. He got bold and tried scratching them under the chin once, but he ended up with a hand covered in saliva as Venom's tongue scratched them back.

Then Eddie tried doing what he used to do to Mr Belvedere whenever the cat got desperate enough to seek attention from him. Near the base of Venom's head, just where solid mass started changing into loose tentacles, Eddie tried scrunching it up like the scruff of a neck and rubbing his fingers together. Venom _really_ liked that. The hum became almost a purr, something that Eddie could feel vibrating all the way down his arm. He was reminded of something he read about the therapeutic benefits of stroking something fluffy.  

**Not a cat Eddie.**

"I know." He smiled, but didn't stop fussing Venom till they went to bed.

Touching became such a regular thing after that that Venom wondered how they ever did without it. From long evenings on the couch watching TV, to the short gentle caresses that Eddie would find a way of working into his movements whenever Venom manifested, it became something that they started actively seeking out.

Eddie remembered the first time Venom had formed a hand for him to hold in the pocket of his hoodie. It had been surprising as his mind had been on other things at the time, but once he figured out what Venom was trying to do, he squeezed back on the clawed fingers interlaced with his.

When Eddie was working, Venom would wind a tendril around his thumb and Eddie would stroke it without thinking. Cooking together became lots of little touches to the blob on his shoulder whenever his hands weren't occupied. One time, when Eddie was in a low mood, Venom nestled their head into the crook of Eddie's neck and just let him trail his fingers down the long connecting strands. Somewhere in the back of Eddie's mind, it was almost like running his hand through long hair, but better.

Time passed like this, their bond deepening. Their lives became one of near constant physical contact, but Venom was starting to realise that it was all a little one-sided.

This came to a point one mild, still night.

 

Eddie couldn't sleep. His mind would not stop whirling and the lack of air conditioning was not helping. It wasn't overly warm, but there wasn't a breath of fresh air to be had. He was splayed on his back, covers kicked off, trying his best to not look at the time.

**Eddie.**

"Hm?"

**Want to ask you something.**

"Go ahead pal," Eddie said with a sigh. He wasn't close to falling asleep anyway.

 **Can we** -... Venom paused. Were they nervous? A head formed out of Eddie's chest.

**Can we... touch you?**

Eddie was slightly confused by the question.

"You touch me all the time."

**But not like you touch us.**

Eddie couldn't see the difference.

"I'm not sure I-"

**Please?**

He could sense how much Venom wanted this. It was clearly something they had been thinking about for a while.

"Um, yeah, okay I guess?"

Venom grinned showing off all of their teeth. Eddie felt the gratification of granting their request. It was like giving permission for a toddler to go on the swings. They were practically giddy. Venom went back inside his body and Eddie wondered what he had just agreed to.

It started hesitantly, much like Eddie had been with Venom. There was a glide of a tendril up his right bicep. Another ran along his left collarbone. A swipe across the sole of his foot made him flinch.

"Sorry, ticklish," he mumbled but Venom didn't seem to mind.

The caresses got longer. One started at his fingertips and followed the bones all the way up his arm. Another traced the outside of his tattoos on his shoulder. One of them was smoothing along his ribs, another delighted in how soft the skin behind his knee was.

Venom was fascinated with how the different parts of Eddie felt. The roughness of his heels, the sensitivity of his palm, the hair that covered his legs, the silvery scars from injuries long ago. Venom had often marveled at how Eddie was put together on the inside, but the outside was better. Eddie had a face that Venom just couldn't get enough of.

A tendril gently worked its way down Eddie's jaw, starting near his ear and sliding under his chin. It touched his vulnerable throat and flitted across his Adam's apple right down to the dip of his clavicle.

Eddie let out a long, contented sigh. He wasn't sure when his eyes had closed, but this was so nice. Encouraged, Venom continued the exploration of his face.

They touched along the ridge of his cheekbone and curved around his eyebrow. They worked down the slope of his nose and around the outline of his lips. They brushed over his eyelid and counted his eyelashes. They ran long feelers through his hair and stoked the bare skin behind his ear. They swept across his forehead, offering a refreshing cool from the night's humidity.

The tendrils curled down the sides of neck and down behind his shoulders. Eddie felt himself being propped up slightly from the bed. They played along the contours of his spine and up through his hair again, this time without a pillow getting in the way. Another set ran down the back of his arms, coiled around his forearms, and spread under his hands to meet each fingertip.

His chest was being lovingly inspected, as if making sure every mark and curve was committed to memory. His thighs and shins were being squeezed, Venom thrilling at the muscles underneath. Even his ankles and toes deserved attention. Venom just wanted to touch it all.

Eddie made another long and - as far as Venom was concerned - glorious sigh. They gently placed him back down on the bed. He was nearly asleep, they could tell, but had just enough consciousness left to ask a question. They kept their voice soft, almost a whisper inside his head.

**Eddie?**

"Hmm?"

**Can we touch you like that always?**

"M' course."

Venom was overjoyed, but tried not to spill too much of it into their bond, not wanting to wake Eddie up again. Before they could retreat entirely back under his skin, Eddie took hold of the tendrils still in his hand and brought them to his lips. He gave them a quick gentle kiss with a smile before sleep totally consumed him.

Was kissing allowed now too? Venom snuggled down, half submerged into Eddie's chest so only their eyes were peeping out. Tonight they would watch him sleep and just enjoy the rhythmic up and down of his breathing. Tomorrow they were going to explore how to get more kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and hey, guess what? I wrote a sequel: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764475
> 
> If you'd like to see Eddie and Venom exploring the other senses together, might I suggest my other fic?: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673251
> 
> Thanks for all the love guys. Means a lot.


End file.
